


[Podfic] lost souls and reverie

by Chantress



Series: lost souls and reverie (Podfics) [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Morning After, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier come across a creature that stalks men and turns them mad with lust. Geralt is immune; Jaskier isn't.It complicates things afterwards.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: lost souls and reverie (Podfics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732492
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Podfic Bingo, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] lost souls and reverie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lost souls and reverie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286689) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



> Recorded for the Simulpod challenge for Voiceteam 2020, and my "Incorporate Music" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

**Title:** lost souls and reverie  
 **Author:** glorious_spoon  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Length and format:** 00:24:33, mp3  
 **Warnings:** dubious consent due to sex pollen

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r369gf79n223dmc/lost_souls_and_reverie.mp3/file)

Cover art and music by the very talented [Nuitarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie); listen to the full version [here!](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/lost-souls-and-reverie-voiceteam-2020/s-rjMBSTZ2WzN)

And go check out [Kess's version of the simulpod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034051) too! :D


End file.
